Numb
by maraduersmad
Summary: Sourwolf, It was Laura's name for him, her way to try to get him to smile after the fire then he used it. A boy who Derek could rip apart without any effort, a boy who's smile could light up a room, who's weirdness would out do emo phillips and awkwardness could make the Queen of England cringe. So why did it all seem fake and why did Derek care if it was.
1. Alone

So this is my first attempt at Sterek, it'll be a long-ish fic and i hope I don't suck at it to much, it'll be relatively slow building working around the Teen wolf episodes. Anyway, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"_Stop being such a sourwolf, I'll be back in a few days" Laura smiled reassuringly. Derek growled slightly._

"_Stop calling me that Laura"_

"_Then stop being such a sourwolf. You look nicer when you smile, people aren't as scared off you"_

"_They should be scared off me" derek snapped_

"_down fluffy" The brown haired girl joked making her brother rolls his eyes. "I'll be back here soon as i've checked on Peter and had a look at the deer that died with the spiral. Go back to your ridiculous work out schedule and scaring the small children that walk past and stop worrying. Okay ?" Derek once again glared at his sister. "smile pup" She said pulling at his cheeks making him give her hands a gentle slap away. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door._

"_ 't throw any crazy parties with all your friends whilst i'm away."_

"_haha" Derek spat out a fake laugh but had a small smile on his face "bye..Love you"_

"_Love you too. And remember don't be a sourwolf"_

"_Goodbye Laura" he groaned out in an exasperated voice. The room errupted with her laughter before the door closed. Closing out the noise of her laugh as she got into her car and leaving the only sound in the house that of Dereks breathing and the loud mechanic sounds of New york._

Derek rubbed a hand over his eyes before quickly placing it back on the steering wheel. His insides where churning as he sped down the motorway. He had felt it an hour ago. The pain burning though his body as he gripped onto his head. He knew that the feeling wasn't his, it had been too...painful to be his. It had stopped quickly he had fished his phone out quickly standing up and pacing in the house him and Laura shared. Mouth going dry when her phone went straight to voice mail. Immediately he set out for Beacon hills, a place he had hoped to never return too, to find his sister, his one remaining family that he could still talk to.

Just as Derek finally rolled into town whispers started of half a body being found in the woods. The sun was already set, the night steadily growing colder as he parked his car. Jumping out and sniffing. He immediately caught her scent, the air stunk of her blood mostly covering the familiar scent of the forest he used to live in, the slight smell of damp, the musky smell off the tree's. Falling onto all fours he began to whiz through the tree's following her scent. At one point he ran past police, two had followed him and he slowed to cause less noise, when he found her body he didn't want them sniffing around it and taking it. Two boys where lying on the floor. One attempting to take a puff of his asthma pump whilst the other's leg was jigging as he looked around, there was an almost overwhelming scent coming of one of excitement. Hearing the police he jumped up and began to run, asthma boy following. Derek turned around and continued following the smell of blood. He had known from the feeling earlier in the day that it didn't look good for Laura, but even the pretty much knowing what he was going to come across couldn't have prepared him for spotting his sister's upper half lying pale on the ground. Eyes staring up at him. He sunk to his knee's next to her, heart pounding.

"Laura" Derek breathed, reaching out to whip some hair from her face. He heard the pattering of feet near him, running towards him. Looking down to his sister he wanted to take her now. Find somewhere nice, give her a burial but looking down to his now clawed hand _When did I change? _He knew picking her up would do more damage to what was left of her body.

Reluctantly, he stood up and begun running off to the place he used to call his home

Standing outside the burnt, old, falling down house was like a punch in the chest, memories flooding back to him. After the fire Laura had taken him out of the city quickly, both of them knowing that it was the hunters that did this to their house and so they would be next on the list. He had next to nothing. An uncle who was never going to talk again and a sister, who doubled as his Alpha barley older that himself who would hate him where she to know the truth about the reason behind the hunters finding them.

A scream erupted from the now quiet forest making Derek spin back around to face the tree's in front of his old home. A growl escaped Derek. Whatever had killed his sister may have just hurt someone else and judging by his sister's strength and skill at fighting whatever killed her must have been fast to do so or it wouldn't have happened. So there would be nothing left of a human if the thing had gotten to them. A long howl burst from the same area of the forest that the scream had been in. Derek stilled at the sound. One of his own kind had killed his sister, one of his own was living in beacon hills where the hunters lived, There was now a new Alpha in beacon hills and Derek would rather die than let them get away with Killing Laura.

Inside the house was charred the stairs, creaking as he slowly walked ascended them. The smell of burning still hung around the charcoaled building. The upstairs, although looking slightly less burnt was just as run down as the downstairs. The floor felt as though it would give way at any second the paint and wall paper peeling down the walls from the hot air. An old portrait still placed against the wall, paint faded. Colors merging together. Derek took a deep breath before pushing the door open to his old room. It still had the small traces of his 16 year old self scattered around. Almost everything seemed to be ruined either by the fire or water dripping through the now ruined roof over the years. The bed was covered in a think layer of dust so when he flopped down dust flew up around the room dancing in the moonlight that shone through the broken window.

He turned on his side letting out a large shaky breath causing more dust to swim into the air as he scrubbed his eyes with his palms. Rubbing the tears that threatened to fall away before he attempted to fall into a fitful sleep sure nightmares of finding his home burned down with his family dead inside and Laura's body would plague him throughout the night. One thought crashing around through his brain making him want to rewind time, to keep Laura from returning.

He was alone.


	2. Wereboy

So i didn't have many idea's for the first episode of Teen wolf and what could happen around it but from now on i swear i have idea's so it should get better... Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The next day when he had woken up it took him a minute or so to realise why he wasn't in New york staring up at his nice,mostly white apart from that one stain that Laura had made attempting to show him her awesome pancake flipping skills in his room because she just couldn't wait for him to come into the kitchen celling and was instead staring up at an old caving in wood celling. As he sit's up the bed gives a loud groan underneath him before caving in on it's self leaving him lying on the floor, charred wood sticking into his arms from where he had flailed to get off before it broke _(he had never been a morning person, it took him a while to be able to use the superspeed and other attributes to being a werewolf)._

The old house has no electricity, plumbing and of course food so there was nothing to keep him there in the morning before going to find Laura's body again. The forest felt more familiar now when he wasn't worried about his sister. He passed a fallen tree, rotting and crumbling. He remembered the day it had fallen, he was 5 the noise off it falling had given him a headache. He remembered standing on it and play fighting with Laura, each trying to knock each other off. Hiding in the crook where it didn't quit touch the floor during games of hide and seek. Of course those games ended relatively quickly with the other being able to smell them but it was still fun, trying to confuse Laura by hiding a piece of clothing somewhere else.

When he got back to her body, ratty blanket from the bed thrown over his shoulder he fought to keep himself from changing. His skin was vibrating as it tried to morph into his wolf form heartbeat frantic. Rolling his shoulders to try to rid himself of some of the tension in his body he noticed an inhaler not far from her body. Remembering the boy trying to take a puff from it the night before he quickly picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, before he carefully wrapped her in the blanket, trying to ignore the way her eyes stared accusingly up at him as he did.

When he arrived back at the house he placed Laura on a sofa that he had no clue how it survived. He stared at the bundle of blankets that was Laura for a while. Her scent was everywhere making his stomach churn and brain swim. Storming out to his car he grabbed a change of clothes and the small wash bag he had packed for coming to find Laura and walked to a small creek that was a 10 or so minute walk behind the house. The water was relatively clear for being in the middle of the woods. Fallen leaves laying on top of the cold water. Derek hissed slightly from the cold as he lowered himself in before he began to rub the cold water across his chest with his body wash.

He was happy to get out of the cold water and into fresh cloths. Trudging back to his car he threw his dirty clothes in the back before climbing in and driving off the to the nearest diner for something to eat. Staying as long as he could not wanting to return to his childhood home and sister's body. He knew he'd have to hide her, him coming back to town and a body being found would lead to questions. After a ridiculous amount of coffee refills and a bacon and cheese toastie he knew he couldn't stall any longer, throwing his money on the table he went to back to his car.

A person's scent often told a lot about a person, no one seems to realize that feelings have a distinct smell that seeps through your pours broadcasting how you feel. It wasn't only feelings that Derek could smell. Things people ingest, foods, drinks, everything was able to be smelt which is when born a werewolf the three things you learn to control quickly are you're hearing, you're shifting and you sense of smell. Smelling everything means that it's difficult to join in the 'normal' society, not that Derek ever really wanted to. It can get overwhelming when you don't put up a barrier to your senses, constantly being hit by a tidal wave of different smells. As much as Derek would often like to there are some smells that you can't mask no matter how hard you try, the wolf wants you to smell them. One of these Is the smell of other werewolves, it's to protect you, to keep you aware of the threat.

This is why Derek ended up wondering around the forest sniffing the air instead of hiding his sisters body. The distinct smell of another was hanging in the air.

"Smell things? Like what?" came a sudden voice not to far away

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" Another voice replied

"I don't have any..." The voice stops. "and all this started with the bite?"

"What if it's an infection? Wha tif my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock?" The second voice worried making Derek scoff.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection" The original voice assured _Yeah right_ derek thought, scowl on his face

"Are you serious!"

"All the syptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy" Derek froze, mouth falling open. The kid got it quickly.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad!" The other voice worried

"It is. But only once a month"

"once a month?" _This kid must be an idiot_

"On the night of the full moon" The boy quickly follows the statement up with a howl.

"You're an ass!"

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling!" The boy defends himself

"there could be something seriously wrong with me"

"I know! You're a werewolf" Derek can see them now, watching hidden in the tree's not that either of them seem particularly observant. "okay obviously i'm kidding. But If you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because it's a full moon friday" The two continue to talk. There the same Teens from last night. The one who had the inhaler was crouched down looking for it. Even without their conversation it would be easy to tell which one was now a werewolf. The boy reeked of it. The other one, looked up to him. His scent hitting Derek like a ton of bricks, although unlike a ton of bricks, which derek could just heal and push off himself the scent stayed and he couldn't block it out. It was excitement and joy, all happy emotions leaking out of him mixed with the chemical smell of Adderall, two smells that Derek would learn to be almost constant.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped. "This is private property"

"Sorry man, we didn't know" _Liar_ Derek eye'd the short haired happy boy for a second before focusing his gaze on the new werewolf.

"We were just looking for something" He begun, looking at Derek awkwardly "forget it" He taps the other boys arm to leave and Derek quickly throws the inhaler, Wereboy catching it with ease and looking down to it whilst the other boys eyes stayed on Derek who gave him a quick glance before walking away

"Come on. I have to get to work" Wereboy mumbles

"Dude! That was Derek hale! He's only a few years older than us"

"Remember what?"

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago" Derek quickly stopped listening to the conversation. Quickly returning to the house again having no excuse not to. Knowing that he would have to go back to the boy before Friday.

He found out the boys name the next day he was watching his lacrosse practice to make sure he didn't change. The other one, who he found out was named Stiles soon seemed to be doing the same thing after finding out about wolf hairs on Laura's legs. As he expects Scott starts to change, only so much as using his speed to race his way across the field to score. Then gets put up to first line and to make everything worse the police had came and questioned him that morning about the body. To which he had lied saying he knew nothing about It and was just come back for a while to give his uncle some company.

Derek was following Scott. The kid had no sense. He'd somehow already made Derek's mistake of dating an Argent and even with his new Wolf senses hadn't noticed Derek following him round all day. He needed Scott to shift tonight so that he would believe him but he needed to make sure no one got hurt. So he was there lurking near Stile's house listening to the conversation. For all the babble the kid had already spewed in the day and a half Derek had been trailing the new Beta Stiles surprisingly seemed to actually have some brains. Obviously not enough or he wouldn't have invited a werewolf to his house on the day of the full moon and tried to convince him not to go to a party.

"What are you doing!" Scott snapped.

"Cancelling"

"no give it to me!" Derek could feel Scott's growing anger and quickly climbed. Peering into the room ready to move to stop Scott if he needed to. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Stiles was slammed up against the wall Scott glaring at him. Derek was about to stop it when Scott hit the computer chair over with a yell. Then seems to notice what he's doing and back away making a quick retreat from the room. He watches as stiles picks up the chair and looks at the back. Derek can just see the claw marks on it from the angle stiles places it.

"If you had any brains you'd get out now" Derek says matter-o-factly that night standing by stiles' open window. The kid jumps round fear suddenly overwhelming the joy.

"Maybe I don't have any brains" Stiles replies, voice surprisingly even.

"That's obvious" Derek retorted. There's a silence for a few seconds "he won't care you're his friend"

"Best friend" Derek shoots him a glare when he's interrupted.

"He'll rip you apart without a thought"

"Where is he?" Stiles asks, ignoring Derek's point. "what did you do to him?"

"Shut up and listen! Scott will tear you to pieces the first chance he get's when he's changed."

"I won't let him"

"you think you can take on a werewolf?"

"I'll teach him how to control it, I'm not leaving him to deal with this alone."

"Then you're an idiot" Stiles glares at him, Derek can hear his heart thumping, still scared by his appearance in the room. Derek gives him the best glare he can. "He's on the road the west side of the forest" He spits out before quickly leaving Stiles in his room.

A new bitten hormonal teenager trying to date the Hunters daughter whilst an Idiot hyperactive teen tries to keep him from killing someone. _You couldn't have just stayed home could you Laura._


	3. Burial

He wasn't lurking, not in the slightest. Nor was he creeping. He was observing... that sounded better right ?

Derek watched Scott, idiot he is. Run around on the lacrosse field. Barrelling into some other kid and knocking him down before falling onto his knee's clutching his head. He went to move forwards when he noticed Stiles was already running to his friend.

"It's happening" He heard scott grumble

"what ? Here? Now!" Stiles yelped before quickly dragging his friend off the field and towards the locker room. Derek tried not to hit his head on a tree out of the stupidity of taking the changing werewolf into a room so they where completely alone. At least with more people he has a chance of not dying. He takes a minute staying on the edge of the field. Listening to see how hurt the boy Scott had knocked over was. Then walked towards the school. Slinking through the shadows so no one would see him.

Of course when closer he heard the frantic beating of a heart, the quick pace of footsteps and banging around along with the pungent smells of fear and anger. He's about to rush into the room and tackle the new werewolf when Stiles comes stumbling out. Emptying a fire extinguisher over Scott and hiding behind the wall panting. He doesn't notice Derek. For all of 3 seconds Derek believes that he would be free of the hyperactive teen before Scott calls out his name and he goes back in. He listens as they talk. As stiles tells Scott he can't play in the game. As scotts heart beats faster at the thought of not playing and Derek knows he's going to have to talk to him and convince him into not playing.

Apparently, trying to convince a teenager into not playing lacrosse and taking their girlfriend home from a party is enough for said teenager to get a vendetta against you, dig up your dead sisters body with his best friend and get Derek arrested. Derek represses a groan when Stiles slips into the car. Talking to him quickly, trying to figure him out, figure out why he 'killed' laura. Why she was full transformed where Scott didn't turn into an actual wolf. Trying to convince Derek that this teenager with no extraordinary strength, agility or stealth isn't scared of a werewolf that he knows could easily rip out his throat.

He gives him points on the amount of guts or stupidity it must take to try that. Then Stiles is dragged from the car stumbling after the sheriff, for the first time since Derek arrived in beacon hills he has to suppress a smile, listening to the teenager dig himself into a hole.

He was sat handcuffed. Looking boredly at the table when he heard the heartbeat that was becoming distinguishable to quickly. The sheriff was asking him questions and honestly, he didn't want to answer. Bury Laura was hard enough, but seeing her dug up. Seeing people who didn't know sit taking pictures of her. It made him want scream and beat all of them away from her.

"oh crap" He looks up to the Sheriff and sees him looking out the window and slowly turns his head to see stiles smiling awkwardly. A police woman snapping at him as he tries to shuffle past her. Into the room. He smells it, the slight smell of nerves and fear. Immediately, he knows it has something to do with Scott. The sheriff stands up storming towards the door and going to talk to his son.

They three stand arguing.

"I just think that I might be able to help!" Stiles gasps, trying to look innocent. With a smile that mischievous Derek didn't think that would ever be possible.

"Stiles you can't be here. Go and get ready for your lacrosse game"

"Come on dad"

"sti-"

"sheriff?" The sheriff and police womans heads flip to the newly approached man. He quickly begins talking. Talking about test results they should be receiving later. Tests from Lauras body. The Blue eyed Beta looks back down to the table. Trying to keep laura out of his mind, to keep him from getting upset and changing. Anger was his anchor but could also be his trigger. He wasn't at all surprised when the door opened. What he was surprised about was the Stiles wasn't walking in, but crawling towards the table slinking along the floor like an ungraceful otter.

"Okay so I need you to give a little sniff, tell me where Scott is" He says nervously from the floor once closer to the table.

"you think I can sniff him out"

"Of course dude, werewolves have like..amazing senses. So sniff sniff lets make sure Mr Scotty isn't killing anyone"

"why would I help you"

"Because my smile, is adorable?" He gives Derek a smile.

"You got me arrested"

"You killed a girl!"

"i didn't kill her!"

"please. With that grr face you probably did it by glaring at her to hard!"

"Stiles I swear I will"

"Now now now, don't say kill me or my father might not be to happy. Listen, I was on the chat the other night. I know what you said to Scott about if people find out about him they find out about you. You don't want that, even when you're in jail you're not going to be treated to well so might as well help me"

"I can't just sniff him out. I need to follow his scent" Derek replied tersely

"What? Like a basset hound?" The kid snorts

"I'm not a dog" The werewolf growls back. "I can't help you" Stiles' face falls and a second later the Sheriff opens the door. Looking at Stiles splayed awkwardly on the floor. Next to the the table facing Derek.

"Out now" He just says tiredly. As if it happened way to often for his liking.

The next few hours Derek spent sitting in a holding cell. Glaring at the wall, Mind reeling from the old memories of beacon hills until he was released by a grumpy, plump cop. His blonde hair short and neat.

Walking out of the station he kept his glare. Turning it on some of the ones who had been there at his arrest. One or two looked guilty or slightly apologetic. Most where unable to look back at him. That night, before Stiles returned home from the game, where luckily no one had been viciously ripped to pieces. Derek stood feeling awkward, the first time he had felt that way since leaving beacon hills 6 years ago, on the doorstep of the Stilinski house. The sheriff pulling open the door.

"I want her body back... all of it" He stated boldly. Lifting his chin slightly. The sheriff stood for a second saying nothing. Derek, shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I just.. I found it and wanted to bury her. I didn't want this, I didn't want you cutting her open and testing her..." A look of pity crossed the sheriff's face.

"I'll talk to the lab" He replied and Derek did a stiff nod before turning to walk back to his car. A wave of relief flowing over him knowing he'd soon be able to give her sister the burial she should have.


	4. Bullet

Derek was pretty ashamed with Scott's stupidity when he found out that he thought Derek was the one to bite him. He knew that Stiles was doing research on his laptop and even going into the library a few times. So must have known bits about pack dynamics and realized that so far Derek hadn't really showed himself as the alpha. Then again, maybe Stilinski did figure it out but not tell Scott. Or he told Scott and Scott was busy mooning over Allison so didn't notice. Or Stiles did tell Scott and Scott listened but Scott was to much of a potato to put the facts with the reality and figure out that yeah, Derek didn't bite him.

Why was Derek even thinking about Scott and Stiles. Derek shook his head. Pushing himself harder as he ran along, he should have mentioned the uncomfortably familiar scent, should have left the alpha to kill her and went after him another time but instead there was running towards a building and throwing himself up. Clambering up the side quickly and chasing the quickly retreating Alpha.

The Beta threw himself, knowing he could make it across the gap, his whole body erupted into pain and he fell quickly out of the air. Slamming into the hard concrete floor. As he dragged himself into the shadows his ears buzzed, the pain over-riding his hearing. He could hear the faint murmur of talking but couldn't figure out who the voices belonged to or what they where saying.

Pulling up his sleeve Derek felt his heart drop when he saw the blue smoke rolling from the bullet whole. The eerie light glowing from it. He knew it was bad, knew it was probably wolfs bane by the fact he couldn't feel his skin trying to heal around the bullet instead just to constant thrumming of pain rocketing through his arm.

Gasping in breaths Derek tried to stand up but couldn't lift himself up. His body still aching from the fall. He felt his nails lengthening on his right hand into claws and pushed tried to grab at the bullet. It slipped on his claws, blood making it to difficult to grab. Eventually he managed to get his claws gripped onto a kink In the bullet. Slowly pulling it out through the flesh. Trying to keep in the pain. He couldn't have the hunters hear him. He stood up and begun stumbling his way out, away from where the car had been. The direction the shot was fired.

He didn't get to far collapsing as he heaved in breaths. He needed to rest before he didn't anything. Curling into the shadows. Hidden by poles and planks of wood he let himself fall into an uneasy sleep. Waking every time he moved slightly his arm giving another throb of pain.

Marching through high school with a bullet wound in his arm and sweating from the pain and infection. Very inconspicuous. Derek tried not to growl every time a student bumped into him. Tried not to lash out but with each second he could feel his control slipping away as the wolfs bane got closer and closer to killing him. He hid, round a corner, in a high school from a bunch of 16 year olds. If Laura could see him now, well she'd probably punch him in the face for getting shot before crying over him getting shot then slapping him before fixing him, _then _laugh at the fact he was scared of teenagers.

Derek found Jackson, a kid who honestly, he wanted to punch almost as much as Scott. He was arrogant and stunk of expensive cologne and self loathing. It was a sickening scent especially when you put it to his arrogant attitude. He tried to keep his wolf reigned in, tried to keep his control but when he slammed the boy into the locker he felt his claws piece his neck. Felt his body shake with the urge to change. He reeled it in, pulling his claws out of the boys neck and stumbling down the hall. The end of the day came before he could find Scott. He saw Stiles first. Happily bouncing over to his Jeep and started making his way over. His strength was lacking with each step and by the time he was in front of Stiles' Jeep he collapsed. Scott was the first one to him despite Stiles being the closest.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles gasped.

"No you idiot" He snapped back looking up at Stiles who's mouth fell open offended. Scott continued to talk and suddenly he felt his body convulse again the change begging to happen as everything turned red. He reeled it in for a second before it happened again. People where slowly inching closer, trying to see what the fuss was about. Scott hauled him to his feet and he was suddenly being shoved into Stiles' Jeep.

Fear radiated off Stiles as they drove and Derek couldn't blame him. Being stuck in the car with a werewolf is bad enough. But an injured werewolf who's having trouble controlling himself. Why did Stiles let him in the car again ?

Stiles pulled over. Tires screeching to a halt as he turned to Derek.

"what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet hu? Are you dying?" Stiles asks, panic lacing his voice.

"Not yet, I have a last resort" Derek pants out in reply.

"What do you mean? What last resort" Stiles' scent hits Derek again, this time he notice it's not panic but concern. The beta tries to ignore the fact that this teen might for some reason be concerned about him, Reasoning in his mind that his concerned that his seats with get bloody or something, By pulling up his sleeve to look at the cut. Leather jacket resonantly thrown to the floor. "oh my god what the hell is that? Is that contagious, you know what you should probably just get out"

"start the car. Now" He replies, exasperated, in pain and really not caring right now whether the kid doesn't seem to like the sight of the bullet wound. The smell of concern doubling as the new one of disgust intertwines with it.

"Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? And in fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Derek expect to have to real his anger back, to keep himself from turning when the teen snapped at him which would usually provoke him. Instead he felt the change sliding further back under his skin. So it wasn't as close to the surface as in the parking lot.

"Start the car, or I'm gunna rip your throat out...with my teeth" No fear rolls of the boy. Just slight annoyance as he starts to drive again. This time Derek can tell it's aimlessly, fingers occasionally tapping a beat on the wheel. Eyes looking over to him ever so often to check the werewolf is still alive. With each passing hour more and more emotions pour off him. Mingling together into a strange cocktail of smells. The amount of times he checks his phone gets less and less as he texts Scott. The looks getting less an less subtle as Derek can feel the infection making it's way closer to his heart. He can see in the rear-view mirror that he's paler than before. Sweaty and gross. The smell of the wound starting to override the mass of smells from stiles so much so that even the teen notices the smell.

"Like Death" Derek blinks hard realizing where he is again. He hadn't fallen asleep but his mind had gone off. He can tell immediately what they must be talking about and glares at stiles. It's not long before Stiles starts the Jeep up again. Turning it round and speeding down the road.

Derek took a second to appreciate the fact that he was sick and being taken to a Vet's but then he was stumbling into the back. Falling onto the closest seat which was just piled bags of food. Stiles looked up from his phone at him. The smell of concern battling the smell of rotting flesh as stiles looked straight at him. Seeming to try to boar into Derek's soul and take the pain away. The teen looked back down. Running a hand through his buzz cut.

"he'll be here soon.. He has to be here soon" Stiles mumbled trying to comfort both of them. Derek thought it was a pretty good thing they where in the vet since he didn't really want to do his last resort with a piece of broken metal or whatever else they could have found in stiles' Jeep.

If Derek had known that in just over a month smelling anything like concern from Stiles would be close to impossible then he would have never tried blocking it out. He would have drank in the smell like his own personal heroine.

Dying isn't that bad. It's Dark but it doesn't hurt any more. Nothing hurts everything's just plain and black and silent, everything still. Numb. Half of him finds it peaceful the other half is panicking. Wanting to cut through the darkness and see some source of light. To hear any noise even a gun shot. He'd wanted this, to go numb, to feel nothing since the fire and now he had it he couldn't figure out why he wanted it. The other half of his brain following him in fear of the sense of nothingness.

"Derek?" Great..even when he was dead he had Stiles talking. "Wake up. Come on dude.." He felt the lightest of touches on his cheek. As if it wasn't his but he was sensing someone else being touched. "please don't kill me for this" The sudden jolt of pain felt like his and his eyes flew open. Looking round confused for a second before Scott held out the bullet to him. The familiar pain in his arm was back, his body feeling sweaty and tired. Grabbing the bullet he reached up for a hand to help him up. Reached towards Stiles. Only to turn his hand away at the last second, after grabbing a few fingers. Noticing them curled slightly. Him trying to cradle them in one hand whilst still trying to help Derek up. Scott grabbed him and helped him up. It was only a few seconds later that he was back on the floor. This time nothing was numb, everything was glaring with pain his whole body on fire trying to stretch his body out of the pain as he laid on the floor. Writhing, the rough concrete scratching at his bare back.

It was surprising that he could get annoyed with Stiles within seconds of the pain fading. Glaring at the teen who he'd spent the afternoon with. The sense of concern was now mostly gone from the air and Derek just wanted to go back to the house and curl up ready to sleep forever, but of course Scott had to open his big mouth and start telling Derek to stay away. He ignored the small pang of anger that seemed to come from Stiles, who was now looking at Scott with a look of confusion. Not that the boy noticed.

"There a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott countered. Glare in place which looked more like a puppy who's being teased with a ball rather than an actual glare.

"I'll show you how nice they are" Derek growled. Scott looked at him confused. Before Derek nodded towards the door. Scott stumbled towards it whilst Stiles started awkwardly putting away the saw that he had almost cut his arm off with earlier. "We need a lift to my car" He stated as Stiles put it into the draw.

"Can't you just run there?" It only took a small glare for Stiles to roll his eyes and agree. Throwing Derek's shirt at him on the way out.

He didn't ask Stiles if he wanted to come with them when Scott climbed from Stiles' Jeep and walked towards his camaro. Derek climbed out after him pausing for a second and turning back into the Jeep to grab his Leather Jacket he shrugged it on. Stiles watching him as he did. He knew he should say thank you. Instead he just did a sharp nod, trying his best not to glower at the teen. He watched as the teens lips turned upwards as if he got what Derek's stilted movements had meant and then drove off.

"Can we go now. I want to go home" Scott snapped, leaning next to the car. _Do not kill the 16 year old boy_ Derek thought to himself as he marched towards the car shooting a glare at Scott before unlocking it.

"Touch anything inside but the seat and I'll kill you"

* * *

Hope ya liked it :3

Review..if you want to.. :D


End file.
